MAS QUE AMIGOS:
by ale-sweet-love
Summary: kagome e inuyasha se conocen de niños, por cosas del destino el chico se mudo a otra ciudad, haciendo aflorar un nuevo sentimiento, 3 años despues el vuelve a ver a kagome, ¿que pasara entre ellos? ¿con los sentimientos a flor de piel?


_**MAS QUE AMIGOS**_

_**Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, ella solo retrocedió, chocando con la fría y dura pared, el puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella, atrapándola, no podría salir, acerco su rostro al de ella, noto que estaba sonrojada, ella sintió la respiración de el chocando con la suya, se sonrojo mas, pensando lo que a continuación iba a suceder, se acerco mas a ella, rozo sus labios con los de ella, sintió que temblaba, se acerco mas, y , la beso , abrió sus ojos de golpe, aunque sabia que iba a pasar igual la tomo por sorpresa, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué lo asía?, ¿Por qué la estaba besando?, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, cerro los ojos y disfruto del beso.**_

_**Rozo su lengua con los labios de ella, pidiéndole que abriera la boca, poco a poco la abrió, con pasión sus lenguas danzaban un baile prehistórico, deslizo una de sus manos de la cabeza de ella a su cintura, aparentándola contra el, y la otra mano atrás de la nuca de ella, presionándola, ella puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello de el, acercándolo a ella, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, el beso no paraba y cada vez era mas apasionado, la apretó mas contra el, se separaban para respirar y volvían a besarse, con pasión contenida, bajo lentamente de sus labios al mentón de ella, luego a su cuello, donde chupaba y lamia, escucho que ella gemía quedamente, su cerebro despertó de aquel sueño, se dio cuenta que estaban en el instituto, en un pasillo desierto, con su amigo de infancia besándole el cuello, ella muy excitada, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo separo de ella, el la miro desconcertado, ella estaba muy sonrojada, bajo la mirada avergonzada.**_

_**¿Qué pasa, gatita? –pregunto con la voz áspera, ronca, totalmente sensual.**_

_**Lo…lo que pasa es que…que ¡que no te das cuenta lo que paso! –le grito totalmente sonrojada**_

_**Si, te estaba besando y tú me empujaste ¿Por qué? –algo desconcertado.**_

_**¿¡como que porque!?, ¡estamos en el instituto, tu eres mi amigo, se supone que los amigos no se besan así! –dijo mas sonrojada**_

_**Bueno quizás, ya no debamos ser amigos, si no algo más –dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.**_

_**¡no!, yo no…yo no quiero… ¡yo no quiero ser otra que solo pase por tu cama! –grito y salió corriendo, no sabia a donde**_

_**¡kagome espera! –grito, pero ella no lo escucho.**_

_**FLASH BASCK**_

_**Ese había sido otro día normal en la vida de kagome, despertó tarde, como siempre, se ducho rápido, se vistió en 2 minutos y desayuno a la velocidad del rayo, literalmente, caminaba rápido hacia la escuela, ya tenia 3 anotaciones por llegar tarde, no quería otra, llego justo a tiempo, entro a su salón, se sentó en su pupitre, saludo a su amiga del alma, sango, sus otras amigas iban en otro salón, el profesor llego y empezó la aburrida clase, lentamente, pero se oyó el sonido del timbre, salieron corriendo del salón, directo a la cafetería**_

_**Casi me duermo en la clase, es tan aburrida –dijo kagome, con sueño**_

_**Kagome tenia 16 años, era algo distraída, tenia el cabello negro algo ondulado, los ojos azul marino, su rostro era sumamente dulce, tenia buen cuerpo, era algo ingenua, en la escuela era popular, pero siempre una chica le hacia la competencia…**_

_**Tienes razón, me pegue en la cabeza por casi dormirme –dijo tocándose la frente, una chica pelirroja.**_

_**Ella era ayame, tenia el cabello rojo, los ojos color verde agua, también tenia 16, era muy alegre, y muy enamoradiza, su actual "gran amor", era koga, un chico del grado superior, era algo torpe, pero muy buena amiga**_

_**Ustedes dos 2 son muy distraídas, no me sorprende por que les va mal en los exámenes –dijo sonriendo una chica castaña.**_

_**Ella es sango, una chica de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, los ojos color avellana, era la más "madura" del grupo, a pesar que en algunas ocasiones era muy aniñada, era muy responsable, bonita e inteligente**_

_**Si, lo dice la señorita "aquí yo soy la que tengo mas cerebro" –dijo riendo una chica de ojos verdes**_

_**Ella es rin, la mas infantil, eufóricamente alegre y optimista, pero a veces lloraba por cualquier cosa, a pesar que también tenia 16 parecía de 14, con los ojos verde oscuro, el cabello negro sujetado en una media cola, ella también era muy linda**_

_**Compraron unos pastelillos y se los comieron hasta que sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, kagome y sango se despidieron de rin y ayame, ya que iban en otro salón**_

_**Llegaron al salón y se sentaron ,ahora tocaba matemáticas, la peor pesadilla de kagome, la clase pasaba muy lentamente, todo lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón, kagome no entendía absolutamente nada, entonces tocaron la puerta y luego entro la secretaria de la escuela**_

_**Disculpe, profesor, pero vienen a retirar a una alumna –dijo una mujer mayor, la secretaria.**_

_**Claro, ¿Quién es? **_

_**Es la niña kagome higurashi, la viene a buscar su hermano**_

_**Bien kagome, toma tus cosas y vete –dijo el profesor, volviendo a escribir.**_

_**Si**_

_**Kagome ordeno sus cosas rápidamente, algo extrañada, su hermano ahora estaba de viaje, por el trabajo, pero bueno, no la iban a secuestrar ¿o si?, salió del salón y se dirigió a la salida, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a un hombre alto, con el cabello claro, con unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa negra, con anteojos de sol, cuando estuvo mas cerca le pareció conocido, pero no recordaba bien quien era**_

_**Disculpa –le dijo. -¿Por qué te isiste pasar por mi hermano? **_

_**Porque no aguantaba las ganas de verte, kagome –dijo quitándose los anteojos, dejando ver unos ojos dorados muy hermosos**_

_**¿inu…inuyasha? –balbuceo, sin poder creerlo.**_

_**Si, tonta quien mas? –dijo con una sonrisa**_

_**¡inuyasha! -grito abalanzándose sobre el, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza**_

_**El también la abrazo, había echado mucho de menos a kagome, y el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella se dio cuenta de algo, kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte, muy feliz, eran los mejores amigos y hace 3 años se habían separado, jamás perdieron el contacto, pero no era lo mismo**_

_**¿Qué…que haces aquí? –pregunto muy curiosa.**_

_**Vine a estudiar aquí, llegue ayer y quería verte –sonriendo.**_

_**¡oh inuyasha te extrañe tanto! –lo volvió a abrazar**_

_**Yo también a ti, gatita –la apretó contra si**_

_**Kagome se sonrojo por el apodo, desde un "accidente" que tuvieron el la llama así, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo**_

_**Cachorrito, acompáñame a buscar algo a mi casillero y nos vamos si? –dijo con mirada suplicante, el no podría decir que no.**_

_**Claro, vamos –la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella**_

_**Inuyasha tenia 17 años, el cabello extrañamente plateado y los ojos dorados, naturales, era muy atlético, siempre le gustaron mucho los deportes, se separo de kagome porque se mudo a otra ciudad, el día antes de irse, "sin querer", beso a kagome en la boca, en ese entonces ella tenia 13 y el 14, fue el primer beso de ambos, pero ellos no sabían, que no iba a ser el ultimo**_

_**Kagome estaba algo sonrojada, tiempo después de ese beso, se dio cuenta que le gustaba inuyasha, y ahora volvió y estaban tomados de la mano, como una pareja de novios, pero ella no quería perder su amistad**_

_**De repente inuyasha paro en seco, kagome se puso frente a el, desconcertada, inuyasha levanto la vista, la miro con deseo, con pasión, kagome lo noto y se sonrojo totalmente, de repente inuyasha la arrincono y…**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**Kagome seguía corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, subía escaleras, recorría pasillos, llego a la azotea, cerro la puerta de un golpe, luego camino hasta la rejilla que impedía accidentes, se apoyo ahí, se sentó en el suelo y se tomo la cabeza con las manos, pensando, esto no podía suceder, ella e inuyasha solo eran amigos, solo eso, no podían ser algo mas, no podían, pelearían mas de lo que ya pelean, perderían su amistad, y, eso para ella era muy importante, ya se sabia la historia, hasta el final, se besaban, se querían unos días, tenían sexo, se pelean y se separan, esa era la historia de las ex –novias de inuyasha, el nunca sufría, pero ellas si, y ella no quería ser una de las tantas, cuando eran niños el le conto a ella que su primera vez fue a los 13, con una chica mayor, ella sufrió, en ese tiempo ella ya estaba enamorada de el, cuando se separaron el le contaba por e-mail las historias con sus numerosas novias.**_

_**Miro el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos, amarillo, violeta, naranjo y rojo, era algo típico en esa época, otoño. **_

_**Se paro, se sacudió la falda y se fue de allí, camino lento hasta su casa, seguramente la regañarían por llegar tan tarde, pero ahora nada importaba, llego a su casa, grito un ¡ya llegue!, nadie respondió, su madre debió haber salido con su hermano, da igual, pensó, subió corriendo a su cuarto, tiro su mochila lejos, se saco el uniforme, quedando en ropa interior, un brazier rojo con lunares y una braga igual, tomo una toalla y se encerró en el baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente y lleno la bañera, se iba a demorar, le puso burbujas y sales minerales, cuanto todo estuvo listo se saco la ropa interior y se metió dentro**_

_**Ya llevaba ½ hora dentro, no quería salir, ya se había lavado el cabello, estaba relajada, con los ojos cerrados, escucho un ruido y abrió de golpe los ojos, corrió la cortina, pego un gritillo al ver quien era, estaba muy sorprendía y sonrojada, era inuyasha**_

_**Co…como… ¡como diablos entraste! –pregunto hundiéndose mas, estaba desnuda.**_

_**Hay kagome, debes aprender a dejar cerrada la puerta trasera –dijo sonriendo burlón.**_

_**Bueno y…que quieres? –pregunto algo temerosa.**_

_**Vine a hablar contigo –dijo relajado.**_

_**Sabes, creo que ahora no es el momento –dijo sonrojándose mas.**_

_**No, no puedes escapar así, porque te vería desnuda –dijo sonriendo, muy sereno.**_

_**Bien, tienes razón, ¿de que quieres hablar? –dijo poniendo cara de "no tengo idea de lo que quieres".**_

_**Kagome, no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablarte –aun sereno.**_

_**No, no lo se, habla de una vez**_

_**Kagome, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?**_

_**Bueno, porque, tu sabes porque –sonrojándose.**_

_**No, no lo se, dímelo –todavía sereno.**_

_**Porque, inuyasha, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero perder tu amistad por una noche de sexo, no quiero sufrir –dijo cambiando su semblante, de nerviosa a triste.**_

_**¿y quien dice que tiene que ser así?, ¿no puede ser diferente? –dijo sentándose en el W.C (con la tapa abajo)**_

_**No, siempre es así, yo no quiero terminar llorando –triste.**_

_**¡pero no tiene que ser así, podríamos llegar a más que solo sexo, yo no quiero eso contigo! –perdiendo la serenidad.**_

_**Kagome abrió los ojos como plato, ¡inuyasha se estaba desvistiendo!, se sacaba la camisa con rapidez, también se saco las zapatillas y los pantalones, quedando en bóxers, lo vio de arriba abajo, de verdad tenia buen cuerpo, los músculos bien marcados, la piel bronceada, demasiado perfecto, se sonrojo aun mas al ver que se metía a la bañera con ella, al otro extremo, se sentó allí, sus piernas se tocaban, era una tortura**_

_**Ahora si podemos hablar –sonriendo**_

_**¡eres un pervertido! –sonrojada**_

_**Lo se, ahora dime algo kagome, ¿Por qué no podemos ser algo mas que amigos?**_

_**¡porque yo no quiero sufrir! –dijo mas triste.**_

_**Pero kagome, no por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar**_

_**Lo se, pero…**_

_**Pero nada, demos nos una oportunidad si? –dijo rozando mas sus piernas, ella suspiro.**_

_**Eres demasiado insistente, lo sabias? –mirándolo.**_

_**Lo se, empecemos una historia, intentemoslo –sonriendo levemente**_

_**Sabes que, tienes razón, hay que arriesgarse –sonriendo tímidamente.**_

_**Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –algo sonrojado.**_

_**Claro, hay que intentar –sonrojada**_

_**No te vas a arrepentir**_

_**Lentamente se puso sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla, sus labios se rozaron, provocando un escalofrió en las espalda de ambos jóvenes, inuyasha la beso, aplastando sus labios contra los de ella, sentía los pezones de ella rozar su pecho, ella abrió la boca, sus lenguas danzaban con pasión, con lujuria, pero sobre todo con amor, kagome puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el, sintiendo su cabello mojado, inuyasha bajo por el cuello de kagome, besando, lamiendo, chupando toda la piel a su paso, llego hasta sus hombros, donde bajo lentamente hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, kagome gemía bajo, el placer ya los inundaba, querían sentirse, no se iban a detener, inuyasha iba a bajar por uno de los pechos de ella pero se detuvo**_

_**Que… que sucede? –pregunto kagome jadeante.**_

_**Sabes que?, una bañera incomoda y dura no es el mejor lugar para tu primera vez, créeme te lo digo por experiencia propia –sonriendo.**_

_**Oh, bien –sonriendo sonrojada**_

_**Inuyasha se separo de ella, se salió de la bañera tomo la toalla de ella, que estaba colgada en la puerta, paro a kagome, dándole la espalda a el, viendo solo su trasero, la envolvió en la toalla, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la tumbo con cuidado en su cama**_

_**Empezó a besarla lentamente, le quito la toalla, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, se detuvo un momento a observarla, era, era simplemente perfecta, ella estaba sonrojada**_

_**¿estas nerviosa? –pregunto jadeante.**_

_**Pues, un poco –sonriendo tímidamente.**_

_**Vas a llegar al cielo -sonriendo.**_

_**Inuyasha –lo llamo.**_

_**¿Qué pasa gatita?**_

_**Tú ¿me quieres? –nerviosa.**_

_**Claro que si, creo, creo que te amo –besándola.**_

_**Y yo a ti**_

_**Siguieron besándose, con mucha pasión, inuyasha bajo a el cuello de ella, del cuello a uno de sus pechos, lamia y mordía el pezón con suavidad, kagome gemía, totalmente excitada, chupo el otro pezón hasta que estuvo erecto, bajo lentamente por su vientre, jugando con su ombligo, besando toda la piel a su paso, subió de nuevo, la beso y toco su intimidad, ella dio un sonoro gemido, inuyasha tocaba su clítoris, moviéndolo, bajo mas su mano, metiendo un dedo dentro de ella, ella dio un respingo, jamás nadie la había tocado así, pero no se iba a arrepentir, lo amaba y el a ella, kagome gemía sin parar, mas alto cuando inuyasha metió otro dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo dándolo vueltas, saco ambos dedos de ella, los llevo a su boca y los lamio ante la mirada nerviosa de ella**_

_**Cachorrito –lo llamo con voz sensual. –es mi turno**_

_**Que….**_

_**No alcanzo a terminar, ya que kagome con esfuerzo logro quedar sobre el, se éxito mas, estaba sentada a horcadillas sobre el, dándole una perfecta visión de sus pechos, lo beso con pasión, bajo del mentón de el a su cuello, de su cuello a su pecho, bajo lentamente por su abdomen, bajo sus bóxers lentamente, quitándoselos por completo, el gemía sin parar, se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de su erección y se asusto un poco pensando que estaría dentro de ella, se sonrojo mas, tomo su miembro en sus manos, aprontándolo suavemente, el gimió, empezó a mover sus manos lentamente, de arriba abajo, el gemía, ella siguió así un tiempo mas, luego subió y lo vio a los ojos, lo beso con pasión, el la tomo por la cintura y la puso debajo de el, volvió a besarla, bajo por su cuello, kagome estaba nerviosa, esa seria su primera vez, estaba asustada, sintió que la chica comenzó a temblar debajo de el, la miro a los ojos y vio el miedo en ellos**_

_**Kagome, si no te sientes preparada no tenemos que hacerlo –la miro con dulzura**_

_**No, inuyasha, yo si quiero, estaría feliz de perder mi virginidad contigo, pero entiéndeme, estoy nerviosa**_

_**Lo se, solo confía en mi de acuerdo?**_

_**Claro, te quiero**_

_**Y yo a ti**_

_**Volvió a besarla, hizo que abriera las piernas, se posiciono en la entrada de su vagina, la besaba mientras entraba lentamente, ella mordía los labios de el levemente, por el dolor, llego a su himen, la miro a los ojos y la penetro de una sola vez, kagome cerro los ojos con fuerza, había dolido, inuyasha se detuvo un momento, dejando que la sangre fluyera, empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, la beso y acelero el ritmo, haciendo que su pene entrara mas a fondo, las embestidas ya eran furiosas, sin calma, ellos gemían sin parar, cada vez iban mas rápido, se besaban, jadeaban, gemían, ellos no estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, el clímax se aproximaba, inuyasha la penetraba rápidamente, un gran gemido se escucho por la habitación, ambos habían llegado al clímax, inuyasha derramo todo su semen dentro de ella, callo agotado sobre ella, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, aun el liquido de ambos escurría entre ellos, se metieron debajo de la cama, se besaron con amor, se abrazaron y se durmieron, el, sin salir de dentro de ella**_

_**+DOS AÑOS DESPUES+**_

_**Estaba sentada en la cama, muy nerviosa, no sabia que iba a pasar, el aun no llegaba, traía una mini falda de jeans, hasta la mitad del muslo, una remera atada al cuello, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco mas grandes, la remera de color rosa pálido, unas ballerinas con una evilla color rosas, el cabello suelto y una mirada nerviosa, escucho el timbre, bajo corriendo las escalera del departamento que compartía con el chico, el siempre olvidaba las llaves, abrió la puerta y vio hay, con una camisa blanca, unos jeans y anteojos de sol en la cabeza, con un ramo de rosas rosadas y azules en la mano, entro al departamento y la beso, ella sonrió y lo miro**_

_**Hola inu, que tal te fue en el trabajo? –hace un año el chico trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y ella iba a la universidad, además se habían mudado juntos**_

_**Muy bien gatita y tu como estas? –la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.**_

_**Muy bien, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte –le dijo sonriendo**_

_**Que es? –pregunto curioso.**_

_**Quieres que te diga? –le dijo sonriendo, sensual**_

_**Claro, dime, que es?**_

_**Bien, espera aquí **_

_**Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras, bajo después de unos minutos, con un sobre en las manos, sonrió y se sentó en el sillón**_

_**Ven inu, siéntate **_

_**Bien –camino hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de kagome**_

_**Bueno primero quiero decirte que te amo**_

_**Yo también**_

_**También que yo aceptare tu decisión –nerviosa**_

_**Decisión? –confundido**_

_**Si, es que yo…yo –balbuceaba**_

_**¿Qué pasa, kagome? –acariciando la mejilla de ella.**_

_**Inu yo…yo…yo estoy…yo estoy embarazada –dijo poniendo la mano que estaba en su mejilla en su vientre**_

_**Creo que no entendí, que? –no creyéndolo.**_

_**Que estoy embarazada, de mes y medio de hecho –sonriendo.**_

_**Oh gatita**_

_**Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, con mucho amor, sin soltarla, se acerco a ella y la beso con dulzura y amor, la tomo por la cintura y giro con ella, repitiendo "te amo, te amo", completamente feliz**_

_**Estas feliz? –dudosa.**_

_**Claro, es el mejor regalo de todos –la beso**_

_**Mira –abrió el sobre que traía y se lo mostro a inuyasha**_

_**Es una ecografía? –dudoso**_

_**Si tonto, mira ese pequeño punto es nuestro bebe –señalándolo.**_

_**Te apuesto que será una nena –sonriendo.**_

_**Yo creo que será un nene –desafiándolo**_

_**Mi instinto de padre me dice que será una nena –acercándose a ella.**_

_**Pues mi instinto de madre me dice que será un nene –abrazándolo por el cuello.**_

_**Que sea sorpresa si? –rozando sus labios con los de ella.**_

_**Bien –besándolo**_

_**Todo era perfecto, inuyasha le había pedido matrimonio hace unas semanas, tendrían que adelantar la boda por el bebe, el la amaba y ella lo amaba y el bebe que venia era una bendición del cielo, volvieron a besarse con todo el amor que se tenían el uno a otro**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
